dauntless_otakufandomcom-20200213-history
Dauntless Otaku Wiki
Dauntless Otaku Welcome to the Dauntless Otaku Wiki This page is about a Youtuber, Dauntless Otaku. Early Years My real name is Dante Lee. I was born June 9th, 1996. I grew up without my father and only had my mother until I turned 16, when she abandoned me for a guy. I stayed with my grandmother until I was 18 and a half. I got my GED in 2015 and have worked since then. I worked at varies jobs and dealt with many hardships. # I had a step-father that was physically abusive to my mother. I have spent my childhood, protecting my mother from him. I have fought him in a deal that if I won, he'd go and etc. He told me and my 2 brothers that "now, we would see the darkness in our mother". I didn't believed him at first until I saw it for my own eyes. # I have been bullied in school due to me, not have Cologne and I had to used cheap soaps which don't make me smell any better. I was profiled by the neighborhood while I was trying to visit a friend in Little Havana. # I hardly made friends because I was Black in a Hispanic/Latino school (Despite me being of those same ancestry; I'll explain more). # Me and my family was living and moving from Hotel to hotel from 2005 to 2013. We went to Georgia, a few time because of the arguments. I also had to deal with roaches being in my food and drinks, so I'd go hungry, sometimes. # I had hit my head several times due to being abused by my step father. # I lost contact with my grandmother for several years because of my mother. My mother have lied about a lot of things and she was the reason why I've went through those insane things. # In middle school (6th Grade), I was protecting my autistic brother from bullies and hasn't lost any fights. One time, I destroyed a classroom because someone was messing with him and I didn't know who did it. # I almost lost my life from two things. ## At the YES Program in the summer, I almost drowned. ## At the age of 16, Due to stress and angry, I punched a window and I almost died. I was on the ground for about 45 minutes. I couldn't hear anything and I started to pass away. I saw a light and my live flashing before my eyes. God told me to not give up and it was not my time to go. I woke back up and the fire rescue team helped me to go down stair and each step down felt like I was going to fall. I almost lost my right arm due to losing so much blood. The doctor told me that my lungs were infected. I can't feel anything on my right hand (even to this very day). Some lady from the Department of Children and Families came to see me to figure out what happen. I could've told the truth but me and my 3 brother would get separated, so I lied and said that it was because of a game. # My grandmother was no better than mother. She did the same thing and I became homeless for a short period of time. My grandmother never believed in me of succeeding at what I love to do and that was gaming, being creative and helping others. ## Dante told her that she's the only one that he loves, only for her to say that my 1st cousin is number 1 to her. That got to me because I told how I feel and she didn't seem to care, at all. I feel into depression and she kept making me feel worse and worse. # I've been playing Video Games since I was little. I'll tell you more about it, down below. # I was sexually Abused throughout my childhood and when I told her about this one guy that was at the same hotel as us, she did nothing. # My mother and I got into a confrontation with one another. It was about using the laundry soap. She wanted me to ask her to use it and she was yelling at my brother. She told me to "Shut the hell up"! I told her "I'm just trying to be a big brother because I wasn't the best brother and she was yelling at the autistic brother. After repeating myself 3 times, she dropped her cigarette and charged at me.I blocked her hits and the fight was broken up. I was afraid that at the time that I did something wrong.... Present Day I'm going to College for Filming, Game Development and psychology. Video Gaming, Anime and Manga I have played a lot of games since he was little. My first system was the PlayStation. I am a big fan of the PlayStation. I love all gamers because we all have one thing in common and that is, we love games! I had the PlayStation 1, 2, PSP, 3 and now the 4. I have also own a Sega Genesis and loved the old school games too because of it's uniqueness and because of the AVGN. I used Games, Anime, and later Manga as a way to get away from the abusive childhood. I tend to love games a lot but I love Fighting Games but I don't play online too much because I love to just play the games and to be taken into theirs. I'm not an Online player. My favorite anime are Haganai, Inuyasha, Dragon Ball, Lucky Star, Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maids. Though I love Anime a lot, I wish that they would include more black characters because "It would be nice to cosplay as a black character when you're black as well" . I never got a chance to read Manga but I have recently read a few of them and they're more detailed (story-wise). I used to like One Piece but it just was boring to me. I'm into Anime that is not over hyped and they have good stories behind them. Personal Life I wanted to create a channel because I wanted to have a voice. I wanted people to watch me explain my love and my dislike on some topics. I wanted to be the voice of those, who can't speak for themselves. A lot of these Youtubers don't care about their fan base and some of them would defend those same people that are using them. I took an ancestry test and it came up with this... I'm 69.8% African, 20.3% Central American (Actually Mexico), 6.8% Iberian, 1.6% Finnish and 1.7% Melanesian. My Grandparents from my Father's side of the family is of Mexican and Colombia ancestry (along with African and Spaniard descent). Even though I'm African American, I define myself as Afro-Latino American. I have multiple personalities because I wanted to feel like I'm not alone. The first one is named "Dante, then Johnny and Devonte". My PSN User name is Dauntless-Lee. To me, I don't look at Video Game and Anime Characters as characters. They're real to me. If I didn't have them, I'd be dead. They gave me a reason to get a GED. They are better friends and family then my actually ones are. Honoka is everything to me. People like her for the wrong reasons but I love her because she's everything to me. I viewed our daughter to resemble Kuro from Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Personalities Dante Lee is more firm in terms of telling people how he feels. I was always nervous about talking to people. He speaks a lot more and he can be a bit tough to be around. Then, Here's Johnny! He likes to relax because I do go into depression and he helps out, like Dante does. Last but not least, Devonte.... He is who I really am. Nothing more to him. I love to help people and I always give back. I care a lot about helping others even if that means I have nothing left. Dante would tell me to do it a bit less because too of everything is a bad thing. I understand him and I do it, differently. Category:Browse